Don't Let Go
by yami1234
Summary: Promise me." I whispered, tears slipping down my cheeks. Fang looked at me weakly, the light from his eyes fading. I clutched his hand tighter. "Promise me you won't let go."
1. Promise Me

Ok so this story is a little different from what i normally write. I actually found this one to be quite motivational to get over my writer's block. I want to make this more than a one shot. It is going to depend on the responses by you guys. I also have to admit that I cried while writing this. Its pretty emotional I think, well we should see what you guys think. Read and enjoy.

Oh and also to, if you really wanna get into this fanfiction, the song that I could say was a play list song for this was called "Say Goodbye" by Skillet. It works really well. Well hope you all like it

Disclaimer: And i don't Maximum ride or Skillet. Though I would like to I can't

* * *

I watched in horror as time seem to slow down. My family and I were fighting Flyboys and we had seemed to be winning. In no time flat we managed to take down the group that had started the initial attack. All that is, except for one. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. It should have been an easy take down. There was six of us and one of it. It should have been simple, and then we should have moved on and found a place to find camp for the night. But that one took us all by surprise. I didn't even see him fly in front of us. Angel and Iggy on the right, Gazzy was slightly higher than Nudge who was on the left side, and then there was me and Fang right in front of it.

Like a slow movie was playing I watched as he pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it straight ahead. I wasn't sure of who he was pointing at, but I was expecting some kind of threat that he would shoot unless we complied, but there was none. There was no talk or die conversation as he shot the gun. In slow motion I saw the bullet fire, and come towards me and Fang, still unsure of who it was aimed at. I watched as it spun, the metal sides glistening in the sun. There was no time to move. No time to dodge.

My eyes frantically went to Fang who eyes were widened, never leaving the approaching bullet. It was then that I realized who the bullet was being fired at. I tried to call out. To tell him to move, but I didn't have a chance as the bullet slammed into him. For a second he hovered in the air, as I heard Angel scream, the fly boy taking the momentarily distraction to take off.

For the second that he hovered there I thought that maybe I had imagined it, that the bullet somehow missed him , maybe grazed him. But how dead wrong I was. His eyes looked down to his hand that was holding onto his chest. I watched as he slowly pulled it away, watched as his hand turned red, with his blood.

I heard Angel scream again as his hand fell as he did.

"No!" I yelled diving after him.

He was falling fast, and the forest below was approaching quickly. I tucked in my wings and fell faster. I knew there was no chance of pulling him back up. We were to close to the ground. We were going to hit. I stretched my hand out at the last second catching his and pulling myself closer to him, snapping my wings out, ignoring the possibility of getting hurt myself. I managed to slow us down to a reasonable speed before we crashed into the woods, twigs and branches snapping as did. I quickly pulled my wings in at the last minute before we went in, as we both crashed onto the hard ground underneath.

I opened my eyes, completely unaware that I had ever closed them. We had made it down safely and in one piece. I quickly remembered the situation as time seemed to pick up normal speed again. I heard Fang groan next to me. I pulled away from him, my eyes widening in horror at the blood that stained my clothes and the small puddle of blood that was forming underneath him. I quickly took of my sweater, not caring how cold it was out in just a t-shirt and jeans, as I pressed it to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. But the blood soaked through my sweater in no time. I pressed harder, tying it around him. I could feel water brimming around me eyes. I lent over, grasping his hand with my free one and looking at him. "Fang. Can you hear me?" I said, but got no answer. I tried again and again, but still got the same response. I searched around frantically for the others. Where were they? Were they alright?

"Help! Please someone help me!" I yelled, looking up towards where we had fallen hoping to see a familiar face.

But no one came. No. This couldn't be happening. No.

I glanced back down at Fang panicking. If I couldn't stop the bleeding he was going to die. How much blood had he already lost? Maybe I was too late. I quickly felt for his pulse, feeling it faintly there.

Suddenly I heard a faint groan. My eyes widened, as Fang opened his a little, looking around before settling on me. A few tears slipped from my eyes.

"Your going to be ok. Your going to be fine." I said trying to convince not only him, but myself as well. His hand gripped mine for a second.

"Your. A…bad…liar.." He choked out. I shook my head, bringing his hand to my face. I didn't know how much time I had, but I couldn't let go of him that easily. Not like this. I had to keep him fighting. I had to keep him going until we could get help. Please let him be able to fight.

"Promise me." I whispered, tears slipping down my cheeks. Fang looked at me weakly and slowly, my hands tightening around his as the tears came faster.

"Promise me you won't let go…" I pleaded, my voice breaking twice.

_Why? Why now? After everything we have been through. It couldn't end like this. Please not yet! Not yet!_ My mind screamed as his grip on my hand began to loosen. Please not yet!

I suddenly felt his hand lightly squeeze mine. My eyes snapped open and met his. His eyes held words. The light, the color, the emotion I sensed was trying to say what he couldn't. "I promise" I knew that was what they were trying to say, but his mind and body reacted differently.

He coughed, his body racking violently spewing tiny droplets of blood onto my face and a small trickle that flowed from the side of his mouth. I could feel the squeeze of his hand letting go even more.

No! Please no! The light began to dim from his eyes.

"Please….don't let go…" I begged, holding him tighter. "Please."

My whole body was shaking as his grip relaxed and became limp in mine. I shook my head, the tears clouding my vision. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe as my mind raced. I never took the time to realize how much I had needed him. How much he meant to me. It was now, when he was slipping out of my reach how much I realized I need him. He was my anchor, the one that could make me feel better in any situation. He was the one that tried to tell me that he had feelings for me, but I never even took a real chance at considering that maybe I did to.

He was the one that I finally realized that I loved. I loved him so much, that I was blind to it for what ever reasons. Those reasons didn't matter anymore. I don't care what they were about because I now understood my feelings, but why did it have to be now? Why did it have to be at the moment where I knew that I was going to loose him. I couldn't live without him. He was my rock to lean on, my best friend. The others needed him….I needed him.

I closed my eyes, squeezing them tightly, praying. Praying to what ever higher being that was supposedly out there that they would listen.

_"No! Please not this way. It couldn't end here. "It can't end here!"_ My mind screamed. Screamed into the hollow emptiness. No one was going to answer me back. No one was going to tell me it was going to be ok. No one ever would.

I felt something shift slightly in my grasp. My eyes snapped open as I sucked in a breath of air, completely forgetting to breathe. I looked back down at Fang, who was looking at me pleadingly. His eyes were still fading, but that fading was replaced with something I had never seen before, or taken the chance to see. A rare combination, even for him. That combination…I felt my hear constricting and drop into my stomach.

His eyes held fear. They were pleading to me in fear. Had he figured out something like I had and he was afraid of losing it, of never knowing. But there was something else to. Something else that seemed slowly to over ride that look of fear.

It was something that I knew he was clinging to . It was the one little spark of fire inside him that kept him fighting, but that flame was fading fro his eyes and the fear was winning the battle in his gaze. He was pleading with me, knowing that maybe, just maybe a little kick would reignite the flame.

I wiped my eyes, as I pressed my forehead to his. That other emotion. The thought brought tears to my eyes. I lifted my head and looked back at him. I hovered for a second before gently pressing my lips to his, ignoring the metallic taste of his blood. I needed him to know what I finally understood, what I finally figured out. The words screamed in my head again and again, building, ready to burst with the words I wanted to say. Maybe, then there could be hope. Maybe that was what it would take to give him the strength to keep fighting, to rekindle that dying flame.

I pulled away reluctantly, taking one of my hands and brushing a stray piece of hair that was on his face.

"I love you. I love you so much Fang." I said, saying each word clearly and confidently, making sure he could hear me.

Our gazes locked once again for a brief second before I heard the sound of my family running over to me.

In a record time, Iggy managed to wrap a bandage around Fang's wound, saying that it should hold until we could get him somewhere where he could get some help. The blood had seemed to stop seeping through the bandage for the most part, but I wasn't about to waste anymore time. I wasn't going to waste perhaps the only second chance I would ever get. The others jumped into the air and had ascended to the sky waiting for me and Fang.

I flicked back to Fang, who was smiling slightly, his eyes now filled with a fresh burst of light and love. Maybe…. Yes. This was my second chance. This was my second chance to make things happen. This time things were going to be different.

I gently helped him sit up, pulling him towards me. I knew he needed help fast and I would get it to him. Fang placed his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, but I knew that he was also fighting for me.

I kissed his forehead and lifted him up in my arms. It was going to be hard to fly like this, but every bit was worth it as I felt his light breathing tingle on my neck. I would get him help. He was going to be fine. I had to believe that and I did. The flock was going to be fine. I was going to be fine.

"I promise.. I won't let you go." I whispered taking off into the sky, with my family, and my life safely in my arms.

* * *

Well there it is. How did you like it. I hope it wasn't that bad. But of course I won't know how it was unless you guys review. Please, pretty please with sugar on top lol! Let me know if i should make this into a two shot.

Thanks guys, all you are the best!

Bree


	2. Holding Tight

_I stared at the stone that laid on the cold hard ground as the casket was being lowered into the ground. Angel was next to me, her hand clutching mine tightly as tears made their way down her cheeks. The rest of the flock was the same way, staring silently at the same spot as I was. I was fighting to hold back the tears, I had to be strong, for them. _

_The cloudy sky over us, only intensified the mood the swirled around us. The funeral was small, just the flock, my mom and Ella. After the dirt had been placed upon the casket, I felt Mom squeeze my shoulder and whisper a condolence. I didn't hear what she had said, my gaze was still focused on the stone that laid before me. _

_We stood there for what seemed like hours, no one spoke. No one moved. The shock was still running though all of us. We were so close. So close, but it was ripped from us in a minute. I thought that I was given a second chance. I thought we were going to make it, but we didn't. _

_I closed my eyes tightly, a tear making its way down my face. The dam I had built was beginning to break as the realization began to hit me full force. He was really gone. He was really not coming back this time. _

_I fell to my knees letting go of Angel's hands and lowered my head, letting the tears flow. No one had offered words of comfort. No one told me it was going to be alright. The unbearable silence lingered. I knew the others knew that no words or actions could help. _

_I didn't know that it would hurt this bad. It hurt worse than anything I had felt in my entire life. No experiments, or injuries, nothing, was even compared to this. _

_I faintly heard after awhile someone kneel next to me. I looked up to see Angel and Gazzy. Their eyes red from crying. They held so much pain, looked so vulnerable. They didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this. Why! Damn it why!_

_I reached out and pulled them towards me, wrapping my arms tightly around them, as they buried their faces into my sweater. Iggy and Nudge came around us as well and we embraced in a group hug._

_Soon, tiny droplets of water fell around us, but we didn't move. I didn't know how we were going to be able to go on. It was going to be hard. I was beginning to feel afraid because nothing was certain anymore. What if another one of my family died. I didn't think I could handle that. Not with him here. He was always there to reassure me that everything was going to be ok. He always had my back and supported my decisions. He was my best friend, my second in command, someone I loved more than just a mutual family love. _

_Flashes of our life flashed in front of my eyes as I gazed back at the grave stone that had his name engraved into it. Everything we had ever been through, all the promises we had made to each other, all the laughs and tears we shared. The memories filled my mind like a slide show without a play and stop button._

_I snapped from my thoughts as a crack of thunder ruptured through the darkened skies. I realized I was alone now. Just me and the grave. The pain in my chest became more intense._

_Why! Why! God why! We didn't deserve this! _

_I looked up to the sky. "Why did you take him away! Its not fair! Why! What did he do!" I yelled. I slammed my fists onto the ground. "Damn it! You promised me Fang! You promised!" My voice went from a yell to a whisper. "You promised you wouldn't let go. Damn it Fang, I need you. I can't do this on my own. I can't do this myself, I needed you here to help me. I can't…" my voice trailed off as the rain had began to fall faster. I sat on my heels, holding my face in my hands, tears blending with the cold water falling around me. _

"_I loved you. I still do. I need you Fang."_

I woke with a start, as lightening flashed and rain pounded against the window. I sat up, looking around trying to remember what was going on. Had it all been just a dream? I looked around again, realizing that the room I was in was one that was in my moms house.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, praying that it was just a dream. It was then I felt something warm in my hand. I snapped my eyes open and looked down at my hand. I sighed in relief and wiped the tears from my eyes, that I hadn't notice were there before as I saw Fang laying next to me sleeping peacefully.

I took my free hand and pushed a stray piece of hair out of his face, making sure he was really here. My hand traced down the side of his cheek slowly, my mind registering that he was. I lent over and kissed his forehead. It was just a dream. He was still here with us, with me.

His eye lids fluttered slightly as he groaned lightly.

"Max…" He whispered, his eyes opening a little. I smiled down at him, gripping his hand. "I'm right here." I replied. "Your going to be fine."

He nodded, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, taking his hand out of mine and wiping away a tear that managed to escape from my eye. I grabbed his hand again.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you were going to die Fang and I finally realized everything. I'm sorry that I didn't before, but now I have a second chance to make things work." I replied. His eyes looked at me confused. I sniffed and chuckled a little. "What did you realize?" He whispered.

I didn't answer, instead I lent over and kissed him. At first I felt him tense up, but I gripped his hand reassuringly. He relaxed again and before we knew it were lost in the moment. Reluctantly I pulled away to breathe, but I didn't move far, just far enough to look back into his eyes, which were shining with happiness and so many other emotions.

"I love you." I said, my whole being feeling content saying it.

He smiled. "I love you to." He replied, his eyes drifting shut. I smiled and laid back down, settling against him. His arm circled around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. I sighed in content, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Max I'm. sorry…" he began a few minutes later.

I kissed his cheek lightly. "Shh.. Its alright. We can talk more in the morning. Just try and get some more rest. I'll be right here. I won't let go." I promised, knowing that everything was going to be alright. In no time he was going to be back to normal and life would go back to the way it was, with a few added things. We were all going to be fine. We all had each other, and we were never going to let go.


	3. Fear of Letting Go

**Well it wasn't easy, but I did it. I made another chapter for all you awesome people out there. At first I wanted to stop it on the 2nd chapter, but then I came up with a great idea at acting camp so I decided to continue this, making this a new full fledged story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Personally this is one of my favorite stories to be writing.**

**For all my fans out there who are wondering when I will be posting the next chapte of Breakdown for Twilight, the next chapter is almost done and I hope to have it put up by Friday night. Thanks for your patience.**

**So for those that are interested. The playlist song for this chapter was "Overcome" by Within Temptation, one of the greatest bands out there.**

**Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own anything, from Maximum Ride.**

**Thanks for reading and if you can, please send a little feedback. Thanks!! You all are the best**

* * *

"How is he Max?" Iggy asked the next morning as I walked into the living room. It was still early, the rain had yet to cease, making the skies dreary. The mood made me shutter, remembering the dream. I quickly composed myself, before Iggy would notice. I looked over at him, at his worried expression, knowing that he had caught me, but didn't say anything.

I sighed and sat down on the couch next to him. I hated the idea of leaving him in the room, but Mom had insisted that she take a look at him before she left for work. I knew he would be alright for a few minutes in her care, and took the time to get out and clear my head.

"Max?" Iggy tried again. I sat back and closed my eyes. "Mom says he is doing good right now, but he isn't out of the woods yet. She was able to remove the bullet, but because of the limited access she had at the clinic, she isn't sure of the damage it caused." I confessed. This was only something I would trust enough to tell him, the little ones would hear something a little more light hearted when the woke up.

"He'll be fine. He is a fighter." Iggy replied, I guess trying to give some form of comfort, and I took it to heart because it was true. He was a fighter. He was fighting to stay with us.

"Did he wake up at all last night?"

"Yeah." I smiled remembering the conversation we had. I had told him how I felt and he told me how he felt. The warm feeling came crashing back, sending electric shocks through my body, completely ridding me of the worry that had began to settle. The feeling lingered, before Iggy's face filled with a flicker of a different emotion. He was trying his best to hide something for me, but I had caught on. Something else was bothering him.

"What is it Ig?" I asked. He was silent for a moment looking back down at his hands, his expression was telling me that he was trying to decide whether or not to tell me.

"What's wrong?" I tried again. Slowly he looked back up at me, before speaking. The mood had changed quickly, making that happy feeling that I was just experience seem like it was never there. I bit my lip as he started to talk.

"The others are really scared Max. Last night I heard Angel crying in her sleep. I managed to calm Gazzy down enough, to get him to sleep and Nudge is trying her best to be strong, but she is only 11 Max." Iggy confessed looking down at his hands.

"If he doesn't make it, I don't know how they are going to handle it. I keep telling myself that he will be fine, that I am worrying for nothing, but the thought keeps coming back. Hell, I'm terrified of the idea, without you guys I'd be really lost. I don't want us to fall apart. I don't think the little ones can handle us falling apart because I know I wont be able to….I…" He shook his head and turned away from me.

My eyes were beginning to fill with tears. I didn't realize it.

I was so worried about Fang, that I had totally forgotten about the rest of my family. I didn't even take into consideration how they might take this. I was so wrapped up in how I would feel if I had lost him, I didn't take a second to realize what might happen.

I shook my head, looking back up at Iggy, who still didn't face me. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Was he ashamed that he had told me he was afraid? Did he feel that being afraid made him seem weak?

"Iggy.." I began, as I forced him to look at me. His expression tore my heart in half. His sightless eyes were filled with tears, his gaze in pain. I threw my arms around him, feeling him recuperate with the same gesture.

"Iggy, it's going to be alright." I said, rubbing his back trying to calm him down. He shook his head, holding me tighter. "How do you know that Max. What if it isn't? What if…" he sobbed, his voice breaking a few times.

"I don't know for sure Iggy. I can't promise that it will all go back to the way it was, that it all will be alright. But I can promise, that if it comes to that point, and only if it comes to that….we will figure it out. We will figure it out as a family. But right now, we are alright. Fang is still with us, he is still breathing, his heart is still beating and until if either of those change, please don't worry. Alright?"

He was silent for a few moments, not moving an inch. Finally he nodded and pulled away. "Alright." He whispered.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "And Iggy, never be afraid to tell me your afraid. I won't think of you any differently. You are one of the strongest people I know and no fear will make you any different to me."

He smiled slightly and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, before nodding. "Thanks Max."

I kissed his forehead and stood up. "Anytime." I promised. "Why don't you go back to bed and get some more rest. It's still early, the others won't be up for awhile."

He complied, heading back towards the room he was sharing with Gazzy. I sighed and walked back down the hallway, stopping in front of the room where the girls were sleeping. I hesitated a second, deciding whether or not to check on them now or later. I held on the doorknob a moment before opening the door as silently as I could.

The room was darker than the living room, but I was able to make out the two forms that occupied the beds on either side of the room. I walked, walking over to where Nudge was sleeping. Her hair was disarrayed and tangled on the pillow, arm dangling over the bed. I placed her arm back on the bed and tucked the blanket around her before bending down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered, deciding not to wake her now. I would sit down with her later and talk. I sighed standing back up and walked over to where my baby was. Her blankets were scattered on the floor, her body curled into a tight ball. She looked so fragile. I sat down on the side of the bed, looking between them. They were hurting so much, and I hadn't even taken the chance to notice it.

I stroked my hand through Angel's blond curls, pulling it away from her face. She stirred a little, rolling over in my direction.

"Max…?" she mumbled tiredly. "What's wrong?" Her voice, though sounding tired was laced with fear and worry. It pained me to know that she was feeling that, as the first thing when she woke up. She shouldn't have been feeling it in the first place, if I would have been there for her, when I needed to be, but I knew that the damage was done and there wasn't really anything I could have done to change it even of I could have. Fang was like a brother to Gazzy and Iggy and Nudge. He was like a father figure for Angel, like the way she regarded me in the manner that I was like her mother.

I sucked up my feelings before gazing back down at her.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. I gently pulled her to me, placing her in my lap.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie. I was just making sure you guys were alright." I replied.

"Is Fang ok?" she asked, knowing she could read my mind to know if I was lying.

"He is fine for right now. Just sleeping." She looked at me a moment, probably trying to see if I was lying. When she figured out I wasn't she settled against me. I rocked her back and forth for awhile. Mom checked in on us a few minutes later.

"Max?" she whispered grabbing my attention. I turned to look at her. "You can go back in if you want. I'm done."

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, keeping my voice low. Her eyes looked at me sadly, trying to figure out how to phrase what she was going to say. Finally she sighed.

"I don't know honey. Time will tell. But he needs all the support he can get, and so far you have been doing a great job by the looks of it." she replied. I smiled and nodded.

"Can I come with you?" Angel asked, looking up at me. "Of course." I replied, picking her up and closing the door behind me.

We made our way back to Fang's room. He was still in the same position he had been when I left. I felt relief flood through me as I watched his chest rise and fall. Angel scrambled out of my arms and climbed into the bed next to Fang. I sat on the other side as she touched his hand, smiling slightly.

"He's dreaming about you Max." she said before laying down close to Fang and closing her eyes.

I felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks, but they were quickly replaced with the fear that had Iggy on edge and the others worried. What if he didn't make it? What if we had him only to lose him? Would we really fall apart? Would we all really just stop caring and break away from each other at the time we needed each other most.

I remembered the dream I had last night, at the funeral. The flock had been with me in the beginning, but when I broke down, they all disappeared leaving me alone. _Was that something that could really happen? And what would I do if it did, if I didn't lose only him, but the rest of my family as well?_

I looked back down at Fang, horror filling my heart.

_He and I made a promise to hold on and not let go, but what if neither of us could keep that promise……what if one of us let go first?_

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. There isn't to much with Fang this chapter, but I wanted to give an outlook on the other members of the flock, because I think that each would be reacting to the situation differently. I tried to keep the others in as character as I could, I hope that I did a good job on that. **

**Of course! If you have time please review! They are much appreciated! **

**Thanks again everyone!!**

**Bree**


	4. Prayer

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or read thus far. This story is going better than I expected and it even is helping me reach new potentials in my writing skills, for in the hopes of someday creating a story of my own and getting it published and sharing it with the world. Thanks again to everyone for their support.**

**This chapter for me personally, was nothing like I ever written before. The feelings from the characters and Max, were like for real. I could feel their pain, their hope, their fear in my own being as I wrote this, playing it out in my head. Rarely does this happen for me, and it is my hope that this chapter will touch some of you in some ways that will take your feelings to a new level.**

**This story is not only for maximum ride, but it also shows the true nature and feelings or people, and I hoped that I did a good job at capturing such things.**

**The song for this chapter playlist was something special. It was "Our Farewell" By Within Temptation, and if you like i would suggest listening to this song while reading this chapter, it really truly helps to create the mood and feelings that I felt writing this, and hope you feel while reading it. Thanks again to everyone and please review with any comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or within temptation**

* * *

It had been three days since the shot. I sat at the kitchen table with the rest of my family, minus one, waiting for Mom to walk in with the verdict. He seemed to be getting better at first, and I really thought that maybe he would get better, considering our rapid healing abilities. None of it made sense. Three days, and he still wasn't showing improvement.

Mom was getting worried, that much I knew. Fang hadn't really woken up since the night I had talked to him. I figured that it was natural at first, until late last night when I woke up to get a drink of water. His breathing was the first thing that had alerted me that something was wrong. The way he was breathing, seemed heavier, almost forced, like he was gasping, but it didn't appear that he was in any pain or struggling. So I shook off, trying to pry away the gut wrenching possibilities that had kept me awake only hours before.

However, when I woke up this morning, things were still off, but his breathing wasn't the only thing. It was everything about him that replaced the worry with gripping fear. He was running a small fever, mom had claimed. Now things were different. His temperature had risen too quickly.

I wanted to take him to the hospital. Surely they could help, despite the idea that we would expose ourselves. I was past caring. At the rate that things were going, I couldn't think straight, but mom said there was nothing they would be able to do even if we had taken him. The wound had healed on its own, nothing more than a hideous scar. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

My hands clenched on the table. I had to stay positive, for myself, for my family, for him. I took a deep breath trying to make the heaviness in my chest go away. The others were silent, unsure of what to say. Even Nudge, hadn't uttered a word. Angel was sitting in my lap, her arms clutching Celeste tightly, as if it were her source of comfort.

I was trying my best to keep them calm, knowing that when my mom stepped out of that room and came in here, that our lives could possibly change for the worst.

"Max…" A voice asked, breaking through the silence. My head shot up, looking towards Gazzy.

"Yeah sweetie." I managed to say, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"I'm….scared" he confessed. My eyes became soft, trying to hold back the tears as I nodded, reaching out with my free arm and tucking a strand of hair behind his hair.

"I know, so am I. But we got to stay strong alright? Fang needs us to stay strong for him since he can't do it himself right now." I suggested, hoping that our strength and bond was strong enough to help him.

Gazzy's eyes lit up for a second as he took in what I had said. "Yeah…" he replied. "Do you think God can help us give him strength?"

The question caught me off guard and at the same time, made my heart melt. Despite all the hell he had been through, my little trooper still believed in something higher, God.

I nodded, the only reaction I could think of. I wasn't sure of how to respond verbally. I would have disagreed had it been Fang or Iggy. I didn't believe such a higher being really existed, and if he did, he didn't have a care for us. If he did, what kind of being was he to cause so much pain and suffering to so many innocent children. But I couldn't tell him that. Not my little trooper. If the thought gave him some kind of comfort, I would agree until my last breath.

As I nodded, he had done something else that surprised me. He put his hands together and closed his eyes bowing his head. The others soon followed, bowing their heads and bringing their hands together. I felt tears slip down my face.

"Can we say a prayer for Fang, Max?" Angel asked, as she brought her bear's hands together in hers. I looked around at my flock again before closing my eyes and bowing my head. "Alright." I said.

"Dear God, please help Fang get better so we don't feel sad anymore. Please don't let him die. We love him very much. Thanks." Angel said. I squeezed my eyes together tighter, feeling droplets of water hit my hand.

"Please don't take my brother away from us. Help us to give him strength please, so he can get better." Iggy muttered silently, but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"I know we don't go to church and all, but we are still good. We don't hurt people, unless they are trying to hurt us. We still try to do good, and Fang is good.. He always listens to me when no one else will. He always helps me when I need someone to turn to. He and Max are like my mom and dad. Please don't take that away from us God. I don't want us to fall apart. Please…and thank you…" Nudge said, falling silent towards the end.

I nodded agreeing with her.

"Please help Fang get better God. Help him get better so Max doesn't cry anymore and so we aren't sad. We love him a lot and don't want him to go. Can you give us some strength to make him feel better. Thanks, love Gazzy."

I smiled slightly. It was like he was sending a letter to someone, without the pencil or paper. All their words had touched my heart. They were so grown up and I couldn't have been prouder. Those scientists said we were never going to be anything. They had wanted us dead and tried time and time again to kill us, but we survived. These precious angels survived. I don't think there were another group of kids out there like them. We weren't related by blood, except Angel and Gaz, but that never made a difference. We always were a family, and no matter what would happen, we were still going to be a family.

It was my turn now. The others had remained silent as I collected my thoughts.

"God, if your listening, please hear us. I know we are different and weren't meant to exist in this world, but we do. We need your help….to keep us strong. Fang needs your help to keep fighting. We have come to far to lose him now. He is the most caring and loving person. He is not only a friend, but a brother, a father figure, my best friend, someone I love with my whole being. Please don't take that away from us. He is the seal that holds us all together. He is the one thing that helps make everything alright. " My voice began breaking as I spoke.

"Please…don't do this to us. …please don't take him from us…from me…please.." I begged, which was something I would never have done, but this was different from anything I had ever been through. It was the hardest thing I ever had to deal with.

I placed my hands on my face and cried harder. "Please…please…I love him…I love him…. don't … don't take him, please…" I whispered, through the tears. I didn't hear the others speak. I didn't hear them move, but the next thing I knew, I felt arms wrap around me holding me tightly.

I wanted to do something, to comfort them back, like they were doing for me, but I couldn't move. Each tear, each wordless sob, felt like an anchor holding me down. I wanted to break free of it, to go to the surface, back to the world I wanted to be in. I wanted to be in the world, where we were all laughing together, eating over a camp fire, on the run. I wanted to go back to the world, where Fang would sneak up on me and I would yell at him for doing that. I wanted to go back to the world and wake up from this nightmare.

I wanted to wake up, and tell him that I loved him, and kiss him. I wanted to wake up and let the dream fade. But I knew that no amount of wishing would change what had been done. This wasn't a dream, it was reality. Sometimes reality isn't what we want though, and I wish that I could erase reality and place it with something that didn't hurt so much. I hated sitting here, knowing that he was slipping away, knowing that I might never get another chance to tell him I loved him, knowing that tomorrow might be different.

I hated feeling like this, and after this, I never wanted to feel it again. I don't think I could take it. I don't think I could handle it again. Next time I might not survive, the others might not survive. My body was shaking, even though it wasn't cold in the house. I couldn't even handle it this time. If it wasn't for them, my family with me right now, I don't know what might have happened.

I took what ever comfort that I could in the knowledge that they were here with me, helping me through, as I try to do for them. Despite my attempts though at that knowledge, my fear, my feelings over rode it with such great force that I gave up trying to feel better. I don't think I would truly feel better unless Fang was better. Until he could hold me in his arms, until I could hold him back, until my family was whole again, laughing, smiling, I would never feel complete or better.

I didn't hear the silent footsteps come down the stairs. It was the sudden tap on my shoulder that alerted me that someone other than the flock was standing in the room with me. I looked up, my vision blurry from crying, to see my mom's fathom expression, looking down at me. She bent down and kissed my forehead and wrapped me in her arms, as the flock stepped back slightly. I could see Ella standing in the doorway, tears falling down her cheeks, knowing she must have seen us.

After what seemed like an eternity I was the one to pull away. I looked up at my mother, our eyes locking, no words being exchanged. I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to know the fate of him, of me, of my family. She took my hand and helped me stand up. I looked back up at my flock, knowing they wanted to hear the news.

I shook my head silently. "I'll go." I said. None of them argued, as tears slipped down their cheeks. None of them moved as my mom squeezed my hand and lead me out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She took my other hand and looked at the floor.

My heart beat began to pick up speed. Was the news that bad? Was he dying? Was he already dead? My breathing quickened as her eyes looked up to mine, her eyes filled with tears.

_Dear God, please don't let it be true. Please don't take him from us. Please… Please… Please!_

She opened her mouth to speak, the next words would decide who had truly let go first. The words that came next would forever change our lives, no matter which way things went.

_Please God… I love him… Please…….._

* * *

**Thanks again to all those who review and read. I really enjoyed this chapter so much. If you notice any minor spelling mistakes, Im sorry. I tried to clean them up as best as I could, but my teary vision might have missed some of it. **

**Thanks again guys! It means a lot. If you have time please review!**

**Bree  
**

* * *


	5. Momentarily in Heaven

**Ok everyone here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a little longer to put this one up. I had to work earlier today and yesterday I was at the beach, which I got nice and burnt. LOL anyways! Hope you guys like this one. **

**Play list song: Once again. "Our Farewell" and "Somewhere" By Within Temptation  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum ride, but I do own the plot line for this particular story.  
**

**Thanks again, and if you have time, please review!**

* * *

"Max…" mom started. But I didn't need to hear the rest. I didn't need to hear more. Her expression, her tears, the way her hands gripped mine. I knew.

My world around me began to spin. It took everything I had to keep myself from falling over.

"Max…. listen to me sweetie." she said, bringing me back to focus on her. I nodded as best as I could. How much more emotional trauma could I possibly take today? I didn't think I could take much more.

"He still seems to be holding alright….and he isn't in any pain…but.." she said, trying to figure out how to tell me what she wanted to. My felt my jaw tighten at her contradiction. If he was holding good, that was great news, but then she said he isn't in any pain, which means that it is something bad. It didn't make any sense.

"Is..he going to be ok?" I whispered, never looking away from her gaze. She closed her eyes and took a momentary breath.

"I wish I could give you a definite answer Max. I really wish I could, but the answer is I honestly don't know. He could get better. Don't give up hope that he will, but please don't dedicate your whole idea and being on that. If…. If he doesn't make it… you have to prepare for the worst. Not only for yourself, but for the others as well.." she replied.

I nodded, trying my hardest to accept her answer, but it wasn't what I had wanted. I wanted to know the truth that she wasn't telling me. She said there was hope, but that was only hope. What had hope done for us all this time? He hadn't gotten better, he hadn't gotten worse. No amount of hoping we could do, changed that, and I know I hoped more that I was letting myself believe. Taking a deep breath, I looked back at my mother, waiting for the rest, that I knew was to come.

"I'm sorry, Max, that I couldn't tell you something more positive than that. I wish I could just say that he will be fine in a few days or weeks, but I can't…I" she seemed to become lost with words.

"What do you think we should do. Please don't try and make this soft. I want to know the cold honest truth Mom, please. I need you to be honest with me." I whispered, my voice breaking slightly at the end.

I waited, intent on hearing her answer. I could see the battle going on in her eyes. The battle of wanting to tell me the whole truth, and the other side of the battle, telling her to be my protective mother, and protect me from the truth. Maybe if it had been under different circumstances, I wouldn't have gone for the more hard answer, I would have accepted the putty one that had the soft coating middle. The one where I was allowed to hope, and believe, if only for awhile. But this was different, and I couldn't take the easy way out, though I wish I could have.

There was a lot of things I wished. I wished that none of this would have happened. I wish that I wasn't the one standing here while Fang was hurt, and maybe dying. I wish, I wish I wish, that he wouldn't die, that he could be here standing next to me. But wishing was a waste of time. Wishing was for little children who dreamed of fairy tales and everything that we should have, if we were given the chance. But we didn't, and we had to live with that fact. I convinced myself that knowing was better, than pretending. I needed to know.

I gazed at her again, waiting for the answer. Tears welled up in her eyes before she nodded.

"Max… I …"

"Please Mom. I need to know."

She closed her eyes. "Prepare for the worst."

That was it. That was the bomb shell that was preparing to drop on me and explode my world into a million pieces. Those four words, those few simple words was all it took as I nodded and broke away from my mother.

I didn't watch her expression as I made my way back to the kitchen where my flock was still standing waiting to know the verdict. I stepped into the room. The expression in my eyes must have given it away, because that's when I saw my family break. The glue that was holding us together it seemed had just broke apart. Iggy turned around, punching his knuckle into the wall, knocking a hole into it.

He brought his hand back and proceeded to hit it again, but when his hand knocked into it, there was no force, no energy left behind it. His hand locked onto the wall, and slid down, as he fell to his knees, knocking his forehead against the wall as well.

"It's not fair." he whispered over and over.

Nudge stood still where she was. Her eyes were wide, as tears poured down them. She sat down on a chair not looking up, not speaking. Then she shook her head, as if trying to wake herself from a bad dream. I looked away, knowing there was nothing I could do to comfort her. How much I wished I could have.

Angel, my baby. God, how could you make us go through something like this. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I lent over and pulled her into my arms picking her up as she clung tighter, than I ever imagined.

"No… no.. no.." she sputtered, her sobs wracking through the empty pleas. I hugged her closer to me, looking back at Gazzy, who eyes were filled with a different emotion from the others. He wasn't crying, though I could see the tears brimming on his eyes, which was filled with hate and regret. His fists clenched together before he ran out of the room. I heard him run upstairs to his room and slam the door, loud enough that the windows in the kitchen rattled.

For the next few hours we all stayed where we were. The minutes ticked by slowly, each antagonized tick from the clock made me crazy. It was like the silent ticking of the second bomb that was waiting to go off. This one was going to be much bigger than the first, and this one there was going to be nothing to rebuild. We were already falling apart and it scared me. I was horrified at the idea of what was going to happen when he…

_"No! No! I can't think like that!"_ my mind screamed. _"He is still here stupid. There might still be a chance. Don't you dare give up on him yet. He promised you he would fight damn it! And he is fighting! You're an idiot for almost giving up! Didn't you promise? Didn't you promise to that you weren't going to let go?" _It continued to scream at me, like it was a mother trying to scold a child for doing something wrong, but it was right, no matter how crazy it made me sound.

I made a promise to him and I was going to keep it. That meant I had to be strong. I had to be strong for him, and my family. Unless that something that I was dreading happened, and that second bomb went off, I couldn't let myself fall into the wallow of no return. I had to come back and fight.

I felt a new surge of hope through me. It seemed to be trying to break through the barrier of ice I had developed around my heart, but even as strong as that was, it wasn't enough to break through the hollow emptiness I still felt inside.

I had to get back to Fang. I had to know now, to see for myself if he was going to die. Something had to prove itself to me, otherwise, I was going to dare myself to hope again, to fight with him. I looked down at Angel who had fallen asleep in my arms, her hands clinging tightly to my sleeves.

I sighed, about to stand up, when a figure appeared in front of me. I jumped startled, before seeing Iggy shake his head. "I'll take her." he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. He must have known where I wanted to go.

"Tell him we all love him and come get us if... something starts to happen, alright?" he added.

"Ok Iggy." I said, pulling Angel's hands away from my arm and handing her gently to Iggy.

I walked out of the kitchen, not daring to look at Nudge, who I had known hadn't moved since the news became clear and that she wasn't dreaming.

I walked past Gazzy's room wishing that I could offer some comfort, but I was afraid of his reaction, and decided to give him some more time.

Finally I came to my destination. The house had fell silent, the hallway darkened. An unpleasant feeling had settled in my stomach as I gripped the door knob unsure of what I was to expect when I pushed opened the door. I took a breath and opened the door slowly. My eyes widened as I opened the door more.

"Fang…" I whispered, taking in the figure that was on the bed sitting up. His hands were in his face.

I closed the door behind me noticing that he hadn't heard me, but that was alright. I needed a second to take in what I was seeing. Either this was for real, or I had really lost my mind. I stood there for a few seconds, wanting to say something, wanting to run to him and hug him, never to let go, but my muscles were frozen. I was prepared to face something totally different, but not this. This was just too….I shook my head.

I looked back up at Fang, who still hadn't noticed that I was there. I hesitantly took a step towards the bed, stopping again, as I heard a faint noise come from him. I blinked, hearing it again. My heart almost quite literally ripped in two as I realized what that sound was.

Fang was… crying.

I walked towards him again, almost practically running and sat on the bed, slipping my arms around him. I heard his sharp intake of breath, and his body stiffen, as my grip became tighter.

"Fang…" I said, feeling him relax slightly and throw his arms around me, hugging me tighter than I was doing to him. I buried my head onto his shoulder and let the tears escape. I could feel his tears fall and soak my shoulder as well, but I didn't care. I didn't give a damn if he would have soaked my whole shirt. He was here. He was awake and here in my arms. I was in his arms. He was hugging me.

After a couple of minutes I managed to calm my tears and started to pull away, but Fang's grip on me tightened. I didn't understand why he was crying though. What was so wrong, that could make him cry, something I never had seen him do.

I rubbed one of my hands on his back, the other holding the back of his head comfortingly.

"Fang.. Its ok. It's all going to be alright." I whispered. He mumbled a few things, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I couldn't. God, it just felt so good to be here with him right now.

Finally I felt him relax more, his grip on me loosing. I still held him close, refusing to let him go.

"Max.. I'm sorry…" he whispered. I pulled away from him, to look into his eyes. New tears were beginning to surface in mine. He was sorry. Sorry for what. There was nothing my mind could put together that made his words make sense.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. He closed his eyes, a few stray tears slipping from them.

"I almost let go." I heard him say. It clicked in my mind now, what had caused him so much pain. It all fell into place. I couldn't say anything to it. He misread my silence.

His eyes opened, the pain from them flooded through me again. "Max… I.." he started, but I didn't need to hear anymore to understand.

I didn't want to hear anymore. He shouldn't have been sorry for anything. He never did anything wrong. I was the one. I was the one that should have been apologizing, not him. I am the one who for a moment there had let go. I had let myself believe that there was no hope left.

But I didn't want to say anything right now to him. I only wanted him to understand. I only wanted him to hold me. I only wanted him to be ok. I only wanted me and the others to be ok.

I lent down and wrapped my arms around him, bringing my lips to his. His arms wrapped around me as well, his eyes closing, as he kissed me back. I could feel the ice around my heart beginning to melt. Through the kiss I could feel our tensions, our pain, our worries, break away. I could feel his love and mine flood through our bodies like electricity that kick started my heart again.

I could feel our promise bind us tighter together. It was a a momentary perfect moment that I never wanted to end.

We broke apart trying to catch our breaths. I could see so many emotions raging through his eyes, as I know he must have been seeing through mine. I carefully moved my hand to his back and pushed him back so he was laying back down on the bed.

I felt his arms come around me again, and I could practically hear my heart singing and my feel my stomach doing flips.

"I love you." I said, pushing hair away from his face chuckling softly.

He opened his mouth to say something, knowing already what he was going to say, but before he could even utter a word, my lips fell onto his again, as we pulled closer to each other.

I closed my eyes, deepening our kiss. My heart was beating loudly, my mind had stopped working altogether, but that was alright. I didn't care. For this one moment, I was happy again. For this one moment I was breathing freely again, with the person I love deeply next to me. For this one moment I was in heaven.

I just hoped that it would stay away, and that we would all be ok.

* * *

**So how was that one? LOL I hope it was good! Thanks to all again who have reviews or read up to this point. **

**This is NOT the last chapter just in case some of you are wondering. I am just getting started with it, and maybe if a lot of people want, I might even hit a sequel..what do you guys think?**

**Thanks again! And of course if you have time please review. LOL cuz i love them so much.**

**Thanks!!**

**Bree  
**

* * *


	6. Breathe in Life

Sorry the wait took so long. I had some personal issues with the end of my summer and with school starting and work, things have been crazy, but now that everything is falling into routine, I was able to write this great, in my opinion, chapter. This isn't the final chapter. I plan to have 1 or 2 more after this, the 2nd being and epilogue into the sequel, which I just cant wait to write.

So now onto the chapter...

* * *

The moment was pure heaven. I couldn't have been any happier and felt more alive than I had felt in the last couple of days. I was here, and so was Fang. He was holding me, and we were kissing. It was pure bliss.

The time seemed to tick by slowly, too slowly. I felt his jaw stiffen in that next second. His hands that were around me, left and were placed back at his side. My mind registered that something wasn't right. His warm lips became cold. His figure became too stiff. Slowly; cautiously I pulled away.

I screamed, seeing his expression. Falling off the bed I backed up quickly against the wall, my eyes never leaving his face, which had been contorted. His eyes were wide open, his face was blue, and wrinkled, like it was withering away. His lips were a deep blue. It too was crinkled and withering. His chin was bent in a weird angel, and it seemed like his face had been stretched out, like a scary Halloween mask.

My breathing became heavy as a pool of blood began to soak the bed, and pour over the side like a river. I curled my legs to my chest tightly as the blood began to creep towards me, taunting me in a way.

My body shook, as I heard a sickening crack come from the bed. My eyes quickly adverted towards Fang, whose hand was up in the air. His elbow was snapped out of place, and the bone punctured through the top of the skin, but I watched as he flexed his fingers, making the motion for me to come over to him.

"Max."

My head whipped around, hearing a small child's voice. I saw no one. Another sickening crack came from Fang, as his other arm rose in the air. I screamed and covered my face, not wanting to see anymore.

"Max, wake up!" The voice pleaded. Wake up, what was it talking about. I was awake, wasn't I?

Another crack. Oh god please let this be a dream! Wake me up! Wake me up!

"Max! Wake up now!" The voice demanded, becoming louder and clearer.

My eyes snapped open, coming face to face with Angel, whose face was filled with fear and worry. I looked around, trying to catch my breath.

My eyes widened as I took in my surroundings. I was in the kitchen, where I had been in the first place. Angel was still looking at me in concern. My mind tried to register what was happening. If Angel was here and I was here in the kitchen. Then I had a nightmare and woke up here in the kitchen again. I…

I groaned, closing my eyes, holding back the tears. That meant that I hadn't gone in to check on Fang. That meant that he wasn't awake and we never….. Oh god!

I opened my eyes again, remembering Angel was there, knowing she read my mind. Her eyes went from concern to sadness. I could see the tears in her eyes, knowing that she wished that the first part of my dream were true. That Fang was alright, that everything was going to go back to the way it used to be.

I shook my head. Why did God have to torture me like that?

"Max…" Angel's voice croaked.

I focused back on her, taking her into my arms again. "I'm ok Ang. It was just a dream." I said, smoothing her hair down. She looked horrible as I was sure the rest of them were.

I pulled on a strong act, forcing a smile. "It's late honey. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed." I suggested. Normally I know she would have argued me into staying up later, but this time she didn't. She got up without complaint and walked out of the kitchen. I adverted my gaze over to a corner, trying hard not to accept the fact that in only a few short hours, we were already beginning to change.

We were all already changing, and I was already losing my mind. My fists clenched as it sunk in, all that I had thought that I had experienced, and all that I had felt in that short time, was nothing more than a figment of my imagination. Some sick prank my mind had made up. I wasn't sure if it was meant to plague me more with the pain I was having, or if it was simply my mind's way of trying to protect itself from further inquisition of what was to come. Some part of me wanted the dream so bad to be real. I was desperate to have any part of it, to grasp it, hold it tightly to me, for once I let it go, and maybe I would go with it.

I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, staring at the cabinets of the kitchen. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. I had to pull myself together. I couldn't let one little dream shatter my perception of reality and lead me away from what was the truth, no matter how grim it might be.

I was the great Maximum Ride. I survived hell again and again. I survived torture, starvation, experiments, and so many other things. What made this any different?

I sighed, knowing that my mind already knew the answer, the difference was quite clear. The difference was that one of my family, someone I loved with my whole being, someone I couldn't live without was on the brink of death, hovering on the edge of a knife, knowing that one second could tip him in a good favor or tip him towards death. Fang was the difference in this factor, and in anything I had ever faced, this was the worst.

That was defiantly true, but I couldn't let myself fall victim to delusions. I couldn't lose myself, when he was still hovering. He wasn't dead, yet. He was still fighting

I had to be strong, no matter what happened. I had to. For not only myself, or him, but for the rest of my family as well. I was going to be strong. I looked up again, willing myself into a standing position. I wasn't going to sit in self pity and wallow.

I had to keep myself thinking positively. I faintly heard the sound of someone running down the stairs. My mind snapped from my illusive thinking as Gazzy ran into the room, tears flooding down his face. My eyes widened in alarm, as my body reacted before my mind did. I raced over to Gazzy, my hands reaching for his shoulders, in some sort of comfort.

"Gazzy. Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as steady as I could.

He answered me back quickly, his voice wavering and finally breaking at the final word.

"It. It's Fang Max! H-His heart stopped beating, and he stopped breathing!" He cried.

My body recoiled as if it were hit by an electric shock. I didn't stop to think about Gazzy, in that split second decision when my mind took autopilot. My feet clambered on the ground, hitting the stairs, down the dark hallway, and into the room that was crowded with everyone. I glanced around quickly, my mind gathering quick ideas of how the others were. Nudge was crying hysterically into Iggy's chest. Angel was in the far corner, her hands over her eyes. She was saying something, not screaming and not mumbling.

"I can't hear his thoughts anymore. I can't hear them…."

I wanted so much to comfort her, but I didn't know how, like when Fang was hit, time seemed to have slowed, and only I was still in the normal time mode. Ella was next to Angel, staring, not crying, and not moving. Her reaction to the situation confused me momentarily, but my mind blocked it out as I continued to gaze.

I looked at Iggy, whose arms were wrapped tightly around Nudge, his sightless blue eyes tearing, as he started ahead. My eyes followed through his direction until they rested on the whole reason we were in here.

There was my mother. She was standing, leaning, hovering over Fang. I walked over, slowly, taking in every little detail. In slow motion, I watched as her hands pushed down on his chest forcefully. She counted with each push, each force.

1.…2…3...4…5...

I counted until she reached a certain number. Her hands left his chest and rested upon his face. She took a breath and her lips locked with his, breathing in her air to him. I watched his chest rise, and fall.

1... 2... 3.…

My mom looked up and placed her fingers on his neck. I heard the tick of the clock on the wall next to me, count like my mind the seconds she seemed to linger there. .. It seemed like the whole thing happened in minutes, but I knew it was only a few seconds. A few precious seconds that were taunting me, tricking me in some sick joke.

I walked onto the other side of the bed, as she began the process again. My eyes lingered on Fang, who looked as though he could have been asleep. I looked up at my mother who was checking for a pulse again. This time her eyes met mine. Pain, regret, loss evaded her eyes, and I could feel her emotions flow into me. My mind registering what happened. She let go of Fang and closed her eyes, a few tears slipping down her cheek as she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Max." She whispered.

Time sped up again as I heard Angel scream and Nudge let out another sob. My body stood frozen, looking at my mother, my eyes asking, if it were true, although I already knew. She opened her eyes and looked at me, shaking her head again. She was about to pull the blanket over Fang's head, an utter disbelief of defeat. How tempting fate was asking me to lay down next to him, and join him in his eternal sleep, but some small part of me screamed out as the blanket made its way up to his chest. It got louder and louder with each passing second.

I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to let him go. Not this easily. I didn't care that my mother said he was gone. I didn't care that she gave up, that the others were crying over his death already. I didn't care that he was laying lifeless, motionless in front of me. I wasn't ready to let go. I wasn't going to give up without a fight. He promised, and I promised. It wasn't going to be over just yet.

I heard the small part scream in my mind, kick starting my body, fleeting any numbness I had placed there. My hands reached out instinctively it seemed and grasped my mother's, making her let go of the blanket. She looked at me, seeing the fiery desire in my eyes.

"Not yet." I said, my voice holding strong.

I lent over and placed my mouth against Fang's ear. "Don't let go. Keep fighting. I know you can still hear me. Keep fighting. "I whispered, lifting my head and moved my hands over his chest, like my mother had done just a couple of seconds before. I pushed down counting out loud as I made a compression.

1... 2... 3.… 4... 5...6...7…8...

I stopped short, not caring about how many I was suppose to do. I leaned over, my face mere inches from his. I took a deep breath, and with it, my whole being, my life force. I placed my hands gently on his face, tilting his chin, and brought my lips down to his.

The world around me seemed to disappear; we were the only ones still there. His lips felt soft and warm, even though my mom had said he was dead. It was a body's reaction still, to keep going for awhile after death, but not for Fang. It was his life energy that was still coursing through him; it was his will to keep fighting. I slowly released the breath I had gathered, hearing it as it made its way down his throat to his lungs, filling them. One breath was all that I was going for. The one breath of life to bring him back. I kept blowing until my lungs were empty. I pulled away slightly, only inches away from his lips, as I heard the sound of the air being exhaled.

"Wake up Fang." I whispered, hearing the last of the breath escape

"I love you Fang, come back to us please." I begged… The last ounce of air was gone.

I waited a few seconds hoping. Suddenly I heard the greatest sound in my life. I heard a small breath being taken from our little world. His breath. With that breath, another one followed, stronger and stronger. I smiled placing a hand on his cheek. For the first time in days, in the world of reality, no longer from a figment of my imagination, his eyes opened slowly.

They were filled with panic at first, until I felt them meet mine. And that panic was replaced with something I longed to see, something I prayed would happen. I could see the love in his eyes. He was back, he was fighting for me. He was fighting and he won. Another smile split my face as I lent down, without thinking, forgetting that everyone else was in the room, and placed my lips on his.

For the first time in days, I felt happy, safe, and at ease. Fang was back from the brink of death, here. Truly here. My family was safe, my mom and sister were here with us. Even if my world shattered tomorrow, I still wouldn't trade this moment for anything. I was going to hold it as long as I could, clutching it to me tightly, and knowing that if I ever let it go, even for a split second, I would go with it.

Fate was tempting, but in the end something much higher, something more illusive than I had ever thought existed. Fate and destiny seem to be sensed as the same thing, but I begged to differ. Fate was against me, but destiny. Destiny was on my side. And in the end. Destiny won.

* * *

Wow... intense I know! I loved writing this chapter. It was the kick start I needed and I really hoped u all enjoyed it as much as I did. Once again Thanks to everyone has reviews thus far! U all are great! Also! This is **not the final chapter**, I plan on having 1 or 2 more chapters, including an epilogue in the 2, as well as some insight into the sequel, which I can not wait to write!!

Thanks again and if u have time, please click the little cute REVIEW button and leave behind something for me -puppy eyes-.. Thanks again..

Bree

* * *


	7. Fading Connections

**As many of you are wondering, what makes me write? I have had a lot of people say I was a great writer, but I must say that I believe everyone can be a great writer, its just you have to have the dedication and put in the effort to create something that you are proud of. Don't except any less of yourself. But in any case, some people have messaged me and wanted to know what I to create my 'great writing'**

**Well I thought it would be fair to everyone else who is new, or wants to a few ideas, here is the basic overview of what I do.**

**First I think of what I want to do in my chapter as an overview, most of the time it changes with as I write it, but in that case, I just change some other things that I do, around. **

**Second, I think about how the mood I want to invoke in the reader, and I look up a song that I think would fit well with it. I usually press repeat so it plays again, so that I can keep the feeling in check and not stray off. **

**Third, I think about maybe some quotes that I would reference to, maybe other stories I had read or what not. **

**Last, I open a fresh page on Word, or in my notebook, and I begin writing.**

**Below are some quotes and an original poem that I had stored in my notebook that I thought would fit great with this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Live for You **

I live for you

When the world began to end

Those dreams I wish were true

When day turned to night we knew

That your heart was hard to mend

I live for you

Your feelings were true

But they too began to blend

Those dreams I wish were true

I just wish you could have made it through

But I held back and let it condemn

I live for you

Your hand slipped from mine, I knew

But for help I could no longer send

Those dreams I wish were true

Now the grave stone holds no clue

That there was someone who needed to be defended

I live for you

Those dreams I wish were true

"If all else perished and he remained I should continue to be, and, if all else remained and he were annihilated, the Universe would turn into a mighty stranger. I shall not seem part of it" (Wuthering Heights. Page 64)

"I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul." (Wuthering Heights)

We were all in shock, that much I could comprehend. I was in shock myself, but not as much as Fang appeared to be. His eyes were still locked with mine, for what seemed like hours, we held each other's gaze, afraid that the minute when one of us looked away, the other would disappear.

Yeah, that was about how I was feeling right now. Part of it seemed real, and a part of me was begging that it was true. But there was another part of me, some deep part of me that feared that it was another dream, a sick and twisted illusion my mind had made up in order to take the pain away. It wouldn't have been the first time that my mind had played tricks on me. And I was sure that it wouldn't have been the last. But something, something I couldn't quite understand, felt as though it were trying to tell me that this was real, that all that was happening wasn't just a figment of my imagination, and that I wasn't insane.

No one else in the room had moved an inch, since I had barged in and, in some miracle, I guess I would call it, somehow brought Fang back from the dead. But if that was the case, why hadn't anyone else moved. Surely in real life, if he were awake, the flock would be here next to me asking questions, hugging, crying, and laughing, with one another. Surely my mom would have been checking him out, to make sure that he was truly alive, though it wouldn't have taken a doctor to figure that out. But something should have happened, shouldn't it?

I could feel the tears begin to brim in my eyes. This couldn't be another dream. There was no way; there was no way that it could be. It seemed too real, to perfect. Much to perfect. What were the chances that I would hear that he was dying, barge into the room, watch him die, and then magically bring him back to life?

I knew. I knew that this was it. If this were another dream and I woke up to find out that he was still as he was, or worse, that would be my breaking point. I was already on the edge of a dark abyss, which was just waiting to take me into its shadowy arms, and hold me tight. But it was beginning to sound like a good idea. It would be secluded maybe, and there would be no pain. So what if I was gone, the pain would be to.

My eyes widened as my body began to shake, trying to rid the ideas out of my head. I couldn't do that. I couldn't give up just like that. If. .. If this were a dream, I had to be strong for them. I couldn't just abandon the rest of my family like that. They needed me.

I…

I felt a cool hand rest on my cheek. I was snapped from my thoughts when his finger wiped away a stray tear that managed to escape from my eye. I looked back at him, seeing that he was still staring back at me, his eyes filling with water, just like mine had been. I gasped

. Selfish! Selfish! How could I be so selfish? Here I was thinking only about myself again. How I would feel. How I would react.

What if this wasn't a dream? What if this was really happening and I was just standing here like a complete idiot. My mind was yelling at me to stop and reconsider everything, to not take the chance of making the same mistake again. But this time I ignored it against my better judgment and went with my heart. I could hear it thumping heavily against my chest, wanting to be set free, for me to surrender and give in, to stop fighting myself.

I took a deep breath, feeling his hand leave my cheek, the warm feeling tingling against my skin still. I sat on the bed next to him.

"Fang." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him tightly, feeling that as soon as I did he was hugging me back, clinging it seemed. In that split second when our arms locked each other, I knew the answer to my struggle. This wasn't a dream. This was as far from a dream as anything would ever be. I could feel his quick breaths against my neck, mixing with his tears. I could feel his heart beating in his chest, steady, and vibrant against mine.

"Shh. Fang, it's alright. It's all alright now. I got you. I won't let go."

I became aware of the sudden presences that were around me. I looked up, glancing at either of my sides to see the rest of my family standing around me, tears of their own gliding down their cheeks. I looked at each of them. They had all been through hell and back. I glanced at my three littlest ones. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. They had been through so much in their short lives, but they were so strong. Stronger than I could ever possibly be.

Nudge, my little motor mouth, fought against breaking down, stayed strong and supportive. I knew she was doing it not only for herself, but for the rest of us.

Gazzy. My little trooper. He was perhaps the strongest out of all of us. Despite what he had been through in the past, despite the events of that have transpired over the days, he still didn't give up. Even though it seemed like he was losing it at the end, for the most part he is the one that kept us going. He prayed, to a God, that for the longest time I never even considered believing in, until now. He really did have a place for us, and answered our prayers.

My eyes lingered on Angel last. My baby. So young, so innocent, and incredibly amazing. I don't know how she does it, but she does, and she amazes me even more every day. She never gave up. I don't think it crossed her mind once that she was going to give in. She held us together. Always saying that everything was going to be alright.

I glanced up finally at Iggy, who was wiping away his tears feverishly, in a futile attempt to seem strong, but I knew otherwise. He was strong. Blind, and brave. That was as simply as I could tell myself what he was. He was the same age as Fang and I, only a few months younger, but already, he seemed older than any of us. He was our guide when I wasn't, and I don't think there was ever going to be a way I could pay him back for that.

I held onto Fang tighter as tears slipped down my own cheeks. I felt the others join in our hug, holding each other desperately. I felt the remaining ice in my chest melt, my body filling with a warmness that I hadn't felt in what seemed like years. It coursed through my veins, bringing me back to life. The love we all had for each other was stronger than ever.

We stayed there, in our hug, for hours, our tears turning from fear, and sorrow, to pure joy. I was the one to finally pull away, noticing that my mom was no longer in the room. She must have wanted to give us privacy. Though I wasn't sure how long that would last. I felt like opening a window and screaming how I felt to the world, but I wouldn't do that. I wasn't about to look insane, even though I am sure I had over the last few days.

I willed my mind away from that subject, thinking about now. Today. The present. One by one the others lifted their heads, looking at me. I smiled, and chuckled lightly, a few more tears escaping my eyes. I wiped them away and looked back at them, who were now smiling back in return. Even Iggy, who probably felt the tension subside, smiled faintly back in my direction.

I glanced back at Fang who was now pulled away from me, wiping his eyes. I grasped his hands in mine, and gently squeezed them.

"I love you." I said confidently. My heart filled with happiness when he smiled back at me, the love shining in his eyes. His eyes slowly slid from mine to the others. As soon as he did, he was jumped by Angel who threw her arms around his neck.

""Fang, are you ok?" she asked, pulling away a little.

"Yeah man, you scared the hell out of us." Iggy added.

I was about to protest about his use of language, but let it slipped. I didn't care about something little like that.

"Oh, my god Fang. We were all so scared. Are you OK now? Do you feel better?" Nudge rambled.

"Guys." I chuckled. "Slow down, one question at a time."

Fang sighed contently, holding Angel in his lap. "I'm fine. Better than fine actually." He threw a quick glance at me before turning back at the others.

"See Max. I told you it would help. I told you if we prayed that everything would be OK." Gazzy said excitedly. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You were right Gazzy." I replied.

We chatted for a little while more before the others grew tired and after much protesting and pleading went to bed. They had wanted to sleep in here, but I gave them the excuse that Fang and I needed to talk. It wasn't a total lie, though for a long time we just sat in silence, enjoying the company of one another.

I sighed leaning against him. "So how are you feeling?" I asked, as he played with my fingers. He nodded. " Alright, I guess."

"That's great to hear."

I wasn't sure what else to say. I didn't want to talk about what happened, though he seemed distant and uncomfortable when I tried to ask. He would tell on his own time. But he seemed confused about the whole thing in general, but that could be another topic for another day.

I glanced out the window, watching the moon, full, and light, as it illuminated the room. We sat again in silence, listening to the crickets outside.

He was the one to break the silence a few minutes later. "Are you alright Max?" he asked.

I looked up at him confused. How could he have known what happened over the last few days. Wait, maybe he wasn't referring to that. I mean, I would ask him the same thing if something like that happened to me to. But I didn't want to upset him, not tonight, so I lied.

"I'm perfectly fine." I replied, but Fang knew me to well. The way his eyes stared back into mine. He knew, but there was something more. Something he wasn't telling me.

"I'm sorry for everything." he whispered, sitting up straighter, his eyes seeming to grow distant, as if he were mentally yelling at himself for saying to much.

I stared at him confused. "Fang, what are you sorry for. This wasn't your fault in any way. None of it was your….."

He cut me short, watching as my eye grew wider with every word.

"I saw you Max. I saw the others. I saw everything that happened. How you guys began to fall apart. How you….. Became lost… How.. I died. I was standing next to you when you awoke from that dream screaming. I was next to you when all of you were praying."

His hands tightened around my own.

"I was standing right next to you when you were in the room, when your mom was calling my time of death. I saw it all Max. And it scared the hell out of me. I kept screaming, yelling for one of you to hear me, but no one did, not even Angel."

He closed his eyes tightly.

"Max.. I was fading away, I could feel that. I was letting go. I almost let go. I've never been so afraid before. We both almost let go."

I stared at him in shock, unsure of what to say. He never admitted he was afraid before. I was never prepared for it. Even more unsure of, as to what to say, was what he just told me. He was there, always with us, calling out to us, but no one could hear him. To scream into the darkness, of an eternal abyss, with those you love around you falling apart, as you watched, knowing that all your screams are in vain because no one would ever hear you. That would have scared me to, scared me far worse than I had ever been in my life.

He took an unsteady breath and opened his eyes, looking back at me.

"And Max, I'm still afraid. Something doesn't seem right. It still seems like…. I am there calling out to you, not getting an answer. I still feel as though I am fading into that darkness……………………….."

* * *

**Wow, an intense chapter huh? Well there is one more chapter to this story before the sequel is put up. **

**Hint: This chapter gives a little secret about the sequel. Nope I won't tell a single thing, not yet anyway. I was also thinking if people are interested, I might make a sister story to this one, in Fang's POV. **

**Well until next time, thanks for reading, and if you have time, please review!! Thanks!!**

**Bree  
**

* * *


	8. Reailty in Illusion

**Ok, sorry it took this long to put up the final chapter, but I wanted to be careful on how I ended this, so it felt as though it were complete and ready to merge into the sequel. I will also admit I had a little brain fart for the last couple of days, but I think I am ready to end this story and head onto the sequel, which is complete in my notebook and ready to be seen by the world.**

**Also, I have waited a long time to say this. This being my first completed chapter story and all. Well here it goes. **

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter or epilogue to Don't Let Go. As soon as I do my homework tonight, I also plan to have something special for everyone in this story in one final post concerning the sequel, All I Need. It comes complete with a summary, and a tiny bit intro to the story. **

**Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Our conversation died after that, and I did not want to press him into telling me things if he was not ready. Although my curiosity tried to get the best of me, I bit my tongue and let the silence fall back over the room. The silence served as a cover almost, an eerie fathom that we would have to face eventually. Silence is but a piece of darkness. A piece of that darkness he wanted to tell me about. A piece of that darkness he still felt part of, that he watched us from. Even hours, after he fell asleep and I lay next to him, my mind still tried to wrap around that fact. He was watching us the whole time. He heard everything. He saw everything that happened to his family, to me.

Was that supposed to be the afterlife, or an in-between place, somewhere hidden between the shadows of life and death? Was that another place, a forbidden place that only a few got to go to? A place that served both as curse and a blessing. You watching the people u loved. You could see them, hear them, yet you were not part of their world, their reality. You were in a parallel place where only you got to stay, to talk to no one but yourself. I shivered at the thought. I would not have wanted to go there, despite the blessings it so tightly contained. I could not deal with the constant knowledge that life would continue without you, even though you were there, but not… It was a simple thing to grasp, yet so hard to understand. I don't know, how he could have handled that.

I sighed, rolling on my side, looking at Fang. I brushed my hand lightly over his face, removing a stray piece of hair. He looked peaceful, more relaxed that he had for the last couple of days, or any other time I had seen him sleep. It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he was breathing freely for the first time in his life. I wasn't sure what else I could do for him, to make him feel some sense of safety again. I tried to think that maybe me just being here would offer some comfort, but ultimately I don't think it helped to erase the memories he had, and will continue to have. I hoped one day we could find that one thing that would make him feel like he did before all of this again. Sure we never felt totally safe, but being together always gave us some sense of comfort. I just hoped and prayed that we could all feel that way again one day

Life was different in my eyes now. It wasn't a take and go phase like we were accustomed to. It was something more. Something that, only after a brush with death can offer. Did it mean that I was going to go into fighting more cautiously? Honestly I didn't know that answer myself. If I was to become more cautious, the fact might end up, that we would lose, and one or more of us would be killed, but if I didn't and continued to face battles with the attitude that I did, I could still lose someone. How then could I take the preciousness of life, and hold it closely without having it shatter in my world? It was a hard question to answer, and an even harder aspect to grasp. There was no right or wrong answer in my book, .

I just hoped that whatever the answer was, wasn't going to result in something like this again. Once was hard to handle. Next time, there was going to be nothing to handle. I glanced back at Fang who had shifted slightly in his sleeping position.

He sighed rolling over, mumbling lightly under his breath. I smiled, hearing my name mumbled. I tucked the blanket that lay spawn over the bed, back tightly around him before staring back at the ceiling. I wondered what the others were thinking. I hadent really gotten the chance to talk to them about anything. I did try my best though, to talk with each of them on their own. For Iggy it was easy, since he was able to understand more than the others. I told him how proud of him I was.

Surely he knew that already before than, but the smile he gave me, let me know that he wanted to hear it himself. Nudge was a little easier, although she didn't understand as much as Iggy did, for an eleven year old, she was mature beyond her age. It felt good hearing her talk my ear off. Truth be told, it felt weird not having her talking constantly. It always made the day seem a little easier in some messed up way. She hadn't known how proud of her I was. She was so strong for someone so young. I could feel the happiness shine in her eyes, when I told her how mature she was. She really was growing up. They all were.

Talking to Gazzy and Angel was harder than I thought. How could I talk to young children who didn't understand anything other than their friend, their brother and father figure was dying, and then died, only to come back from the dead. I sighed remembering trying to talk to them. I should have known that they understood more than I imagined. They might have been young, but they were wise beyond their years.

For children who have had nothing but pain and suffering in their lives, they had so much life and wisdom to offer, that despite anything bad that might have come their way, they still saw the light, the hope in everything. I smiled at the thought. We were all pretty amazing. We all proved that we could overcome anything as a family. I just wondered what long term effects this would have on them. It worried me to think that even though things would return to the way they used to be, the last few days, couldn't be ignored. Something inside each of us changed, something that died, and something that was born. A scary and unknown thought.

Fang was perhaps my biggest worry, aside from my family. He suffered more than any of us in this. His effects were worse than our own could even begin to imagine. There was no comparing in my eyes. For everything I felt, saw, experienced in the last few days, his was ten times, no a hundred times worse than mine would ever be. I wish I could have had a chance to talk to him, but I wasn't sure how to talk to him upon that subject. Another day, yes, I will talk to him ,that much I decided. I think he might have needed time to digest everything that happened. At least he knew that his family was here for him, that I was next to him, ready for any moment that he would need us, need me, for comfort, to talk to.

His peaceful sleeping only reassured me in that thought. At least he could escape his feelings and thoughts in his dream, even if it was only temporary. I sighed, kissing his forehead. He would make it through this, I could feel that. He was strong, we would figure this all out somehow. I gently moved closer to him, trying my best not to disturb him. Never letting go. That was our promise, and we both fought to keep it. We both won.

Who knew time could fly so fast when everything was going right, when everything finally begins to fall into place. The last two weeks seemed to have flown by so quickly, a blur in time, but that fact didn't faze me. Fang got considerably better, and my mother quickly changed her doom outlook from preparing for the worst, to expect a full recovery. That second bomb, that I was expecting to go off, was now diffused and dismantled.

The remnants of the first were almost cleaned up, and it seemed, as though, the last few days were nothing but a nightmare. As much as I wanted to deny that one fact, that maybe those last days were a nightmare I had, I knew deep down, truly that they were real. That they had happened, and that the damage done by that first bomb, was still there, but I think I can handle the fall out. Sure, it is going to take some time, some real work to put the puzzle pieces back together, but after what we experienced, that seemed nothing compared to the damage we could have been facing.

That was the dark side to this fairy tale that we wanted to be living in, the dark world where illusion met reality. Instead of laughing, and being together, we could have been crying, planning a funeral for one of our own.

"Max, are you ready to go?" A small voice asked. I snapped from my thoughts, looking down at Angel who was smiling up at me.

"What sweetie?" I asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Everyone is in the front yard with your mom and Ella. Are you ready to go yet?"

Truth be told, I was never ready to leave this house. This was the one place where normal things occurred. A home that I could always come back to when ever I needed help or just a place to stay. My mother always had the front door open for me and my family. She was always there whenever I needed her. I hated the thought of leaving, but it was for their safety.

Maybe one day, we could all come back and never have to leave again. One day when we weren't hunted down, we could come back and live as normal children are meant to live. Nevertheless, until then, I had to let it go. Never fully let it go, but enough to give myself the strength to say good-bye to Ella and my mother. I needed the strength to jump into the air and fly away from them, knowing that I might never see them again. I took one last look at the room, nodding down at Angel.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied, taking her small hand in mine and walking to the front door.

The cool spring air hit me as soon as I stepped outside, where I saw Nudge and Gazzy running around tagging each other. Iggy was talking to Ella, both of them laughing happily. My mother was sitting next to Fang, talking silently with him. He nodded, a tint of red crossing his cheeks as my mom ended her conversation noticing me standing on the front porch.

I stepped off the porch, walking towards them. My mother stood up quickly pulling me into a hug before I even got a chance to say anything. I felt my heart clench when she hugged me tighter.

"Promise me you will be careful Max." Her voice was low, but loud enough for me to hear.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly as well.

"I promise… Mom… We will come back… "I promised, biting my lip against the tears that were threatening to spill.

She pulled back slightly, locking her gaze with mine.

"If you ever need anything just call me. The front door is always open, don't ever forget that Max."

I nodded, hugging her one last time before stepping away.

"Thank you for everything mom. Without you to help us, I don't know what would have happened. She nodded, dropping a kiss onto my head. "Anytime Max. "

I quickly said goodbye to Ella, who was begging me to stay another day. I promised her we would be back soon, and after the rest of my family said their goodbye's we took off.

Life may not have been perfect for us. It takes and gives without warning and it could alter us in ways we never could have imagined. Life was precious. It was like raindrops falling into an open body of water. It was strong when it was in the sky, but disappeared when it hit the water. What happened to us surely altered us in many ways, each of us affected differently.

These alterations in this experience shifted our perspective on the world and how much meaning we had for one another. Which is what made it so precious and never taken for granted. I was lucky. We were all lucky to have gotten a second chance, not so many are as fortunate. Things could have turned out differently, but our fate; our bond as a family, and our love for each other, prevailed giving us that light in the dark tunnel. But we were going to be alright. Even thought there was a small part that lingered inside of me, telling me that this was far from over, my sense of happiness over rode that nagging feeling.

I glanced over at Fang, who had his eyes closed contently, the wind blowing his hair back slightly. I reached over, taking his hand in mine. He didn't look at me, but I could see the small smile that lingered momentarily on his face, as we both squeezed our hands lightly. Never letting go. That was the promise that our simple gesture was making. One movement concealed a bigger meaning than words could say. I sighed, looking back out towards the rest of my family, who were laughing carefree. Yeah. For now we were definitely going to be alright.

* * *

**Well hope u all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. It was hard, but I think it was a nice segway into the sequel, which my friends who have seen it already absoulty love. Stay tuned for more on that after my homework. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I got such feedback I never thought I would get. You guys are awesome! **

**Bree**


	9. Sequel

Hey it is me again! This is not part of Don't Let Go, but like I promised, it is the sequel. This is what I guess you would call an introduction, its more of an insight into an amazing chapter of the sequel called All I Need.

* * *

**Prelude: All I Need**

I stood up, lightening flashing across the sky, for a second illuminating the forested area around me. My hair was plastered to my face, my clothes clinging tightly to my skin, constricting me, draining the life from my very soul. Not that it mattered much. Nothing mattered anymore. Now that they were gone, forcefully taken from me, without a fight, nothing really mattered much in life. So I stand here now waiting for the right moment to take that chance to join them, to be with my family again. Another flash of lighting sparked across the sky, as a tremble of thunder followed seconds behind.

I walked slowly towards a lake that rippled violently with the wind. The cold dark waters were an inviting entity that lured me to its darkened pits, ready to grasp me, clutch me close like a child to their mother. It didn't want to let me go again. It already lost me once and now wanted me back more than ever. I stood against the water's edge, feeling the rain water pour more fiercely, joining with the wind as one being, a nudge for me to move forward, as though it could read my mind, understand my intentions. My feet slid into the murky waters, its cold, numbing feeling made me shiver involuntarily. I could feel the pain once again rise in my chest, despite my silent protests to keep it at bay, but I knew why I was losing this time. There was no way to justify it, to give it a reason to crawl back into its spot, into that forbidden place I wasn't allowed to see anymore. It knew the answer, and it was telling, yelling at me, why it wasn't going to go away.

It was telling me now that it was in control and that it was staying until the job I had set out to do was done. It knew I was being a coward, because I was taking the easy escape route. It was too easy. This was the simple way out. The easy way to go, to get rid of my memories, my emotions, the constant yelling inside of me. All I had to do now was wade out further.

Further until my feet no longer touched the bottom anymore, until my head slipped under, until I lost the will to fight against the currents, to slip and let go. It was so easy. It could be over so quick. It wouldn't be fair. It didn't seem fair in comparison to what my family had gone through. They had suffered more than this, and here I was taking the one way out that I knew how. I could feel tears slide down my cheeks, mixing in with the cold rainwater, as my fists clenched at my side. I glared at the sky, my body shaking, ready to collapse.

_"You did this to me! You made this happen! What did we do to deserve this! Tell me! What!_" Another flash of lightening shot across the sky, as though the higher being I was screaming at was trying to answer, to mock me.

_"Its not fair! This is your fault! You're the one who took them! You're the one that left me behind! Why couldn't you take me with them! It is not fair! You hear me! It is not fair!_

Nothing answered me, except that voice inside my head, that consciousness that laughed at me, knowing that it had won this battle. I stood where I was , feeling the waters hit me again and again, willing me, tempting me, but I didn't move, didn't make any intentions of my actions. All I could hear now was the wind howling around me, leaving me once again in the only thing I was familiar with.

Darkness.

* * *

Well here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Im going to post the first chapter after Christmas. I must warn this story does contain graphic and violent scenes, nothing sexual at all, just violence. Just a future warning. Also there is FAX, lots and lots of amazing FAX!!!

Bree


End file.
